Torched in WWIII
by LilacsAndVelvet
Summary: When two neutral countries go up in flames, and nobody has any clue who started it, the world is torn apart into two enemies. The neutral ground is ripped from all options, and you're forced to take sides. WWIII.


A figure sprinted across a blooming plain of various sprouting grasses, and pastel shades of heather, and budding edelweiss. The air was sweet, delicately scented with the upcoming summer, and the glorious colours that were sure to follow. Behind her, etched in deep purple, were mountains, and a lively forest spread generously below them.

A mothering doe peeked from a patch of long grass, breathing heavily and scanning the field. After deeming it safe, she emerged, taking cautious leaps towards the girl. 3 fawn followed suit, paying no heed as to whether the figure was safe to approach or not; they nibbled on the velvet dress she had worn to the field that day almost immediately. They always seemed to gnaw the velvet dresses she often wore, but only the velvet. She let out a light giggle before reaching an arm out towards the mother.

The wide eyes of the doe softened as she stretched her neck to sniff the thin, nimble fingers, put before her. Again, sensing no danger, she nuzzled the hand, letting out a happy bleat. After a few minutes, the hand moved away from coddling the deer's snout, and wondered to the smooth back that was spotted with a light cream. The fawns had ceased biting her clothing, and had taken to lying at her feet, curled into ball of sleep.

The mother flinched, going horridly stiff, as a sound was emitted from behind the girl. She turned around, only to have her face sprinkled with warmth, a loving grin finding its way across her features. Dimples were prominent on the apples of her cheeks, where a light blush had already formed.

Under a large vivid tree sat her brother, next to him was a graceful khaki Ibex, whose horns had not yet begin to curve, indicating a young, spirited, buck in the making. The light breeze brushed the pure white clothing worn by her brother, the blonde hair she adored so much danced subtly with the sway of the early summer breeze.

The deer relaxed, but made another odd sound, which attracted the attention of the Ibex, who made languid strides towards the doe. While they peeped, and cawed to one another, the blonde under the tree turned his head. Smiling softly, he patted the ground next to him, shooing aside the pile of torn flowers and leaves the goat had snacked on.

If possible, the girl's smile brightened, and she called out, accidentally waking the sleeping fawn. They didn't seem to mind though.

"_Bruder! Woher weißt du das ich hier zu besuchen?_"

Though it was a question, it was indeed, rhetorical. He laughed, and waved off her question.

"_Sie wissen, Lili!_"

With a tiny nod, she wondered over to the tree, humming a soothing lullaby to herself. To her surprise though, he got up to meet her, taking her hands in a quick, almost invisible movement. Stepping aside, and pulling her into a dance, a simple sequence of movements invented on the spot, he hummed the same lullaby.

The deer leapt around the fast paced circles, and curtsies, chasing each other, and rolling in the crisp green. As another bleat of happiness sounded, a burning in her lungs brought the female out of her dreams, and into her dark bedroom.

Polished green orbs opened wide in panic, as inhaling become a terrible feat.

But, she was none the wiser. It was the beginning of a cold, at most.  
>She nodded to herself in reassurance, and the ruffling of blankets could be heard throughout the house as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.<p>

She ignored the burn, and the itch that perched itself on the back of her tongue, and lifted herself from the bed until slippers met floor.

Feet padded softly against the hard wood, but came to a complete halt at the open door of her bedroom. Her slippers had gotten heavy, and squelched after each step. Had she spilt her cup of water on the floor beneath her bed?

She shrugged, and continued on. She had touched many things, thinking they were wet. It was only when she wiped her hand on a cloth that she discovered no moisture. Vash told her before, sometimes very cold things can feel wet, when indeed, are just very chilled.

The hallway was dark, and she found it hard to ignore the constant sloshing when she walked, it was probably just moisture from the heat of the season, and the naturally cold flooring. She attempted to flick on a light, but the light switch didn't seem to work, but, there were candles in the kitchen.

She made her way to her brother's door, and rapped lightly.  
>When there was no answer, she smiled lightly, Vash didn't sleep much. It was good to see he was getting at least a few hours in before sunrise, before France made his daily stroll across Zwingli property.<p>

Turning, she continued to the kitchen, thinking about the dream she had woken up from. It was sweet, and the deer were so friendly! She almost found herself comparing Vash to the Ibex, strong, and ill tempered. It was a protective animal, it's horns were for protection, though, it wasn't always necessary.

The delightful smell from the field could almost be smelled wafting towards her, it's a possibly there were flowers in a glass blown vase sitting on the glazed oak table.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw no flowers, but a figure spread awkwardly on the ground, and began to panic. She quickly moved to the figure, who was oddly enough, soaked in a foul smelling liquid.  
>A harsh cough tore through her body, a flame caressing her insides which each movement made by her diaphragm. The figure stirred, and spoke in a scratchy, rough tone.<p>

"Verlassen Sie! Jemand ist da!" _Vash!_

Ignoring his pleas, she abruptly stood and rummaged through a drawer, pulling out a lighter. She would have to find a candle later, right now; she needed to see if Vash was injured.

She quickly resumed her previous spot, and ran her fingers through the soaked blonde hair to make the face beneath it visible. Pleased with her work, she picked up the lighter off the ground, which she had yet to access was drowning in an inch of liquid, and began to flick a trigger with her thumb.

A second too late, Vash shouted again,  
><em><strong>"Nein! Es ist Benzin!<strong>_"

* * *

><p>Translations;<p>

"_Bruder! Woher weißt du das ich hier zu besuchen?_" - **Brother, How do you know I visit here?**

"_Sie wissen, Lili!_"**- You know, Lili!**

"Verlassen Sie! Jemand ist da!" - **Leave! Someone is here!**

_"Nein! Es ist Benzin!" -_ **No! It's gasoline!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> note;  
><em>Alright, If you do not understand what happened, please leave a comment, or PM me. Not everyone knows what gasoline (Or any flammable liquid)+ fire equals.<em>**I will gladly clear up any confusion!**

Thank you! ;u;

It's 11pm here in Berlin, and i'm already whooped.

666; Choke and Sever will be updated soon.  
>I just moved from Finland, back to Germany, and i'm having trouble with being homesick.<p>

Thanks again :)


End file.
